


Deberes (Homework)

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: #angst, #más de lo que quería en un principio, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: En el que Jim se desespera estudiando Trigonometría y Claire le ayuda a desestresarse.





	Deberes (Homework)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas al final.

—Esto es imposible, me rindo —sentenció Jim tirando su lápiz al otro extremo de la habitación—. Jamás voy a graduarme.

Era la cuarta vez que Jim proclamaba eso esa noche. La decimotercera aquella semana. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había dicho ya desde que le convenció para que se sacara el graduado tras asentarse en Nueva Jersey. Claire levantó la vista del libro de hechizos que le había prestado Blinky y observó cómo su novio se sujetaba los cuernos de la frustración. Suspiró. Cerró el libro y se acercó para abrazarle por la espalda.

—¿Cual es el problema?

—Trigonometría —Claire levantó un ceja divertida— ¿Por qué me miras así? No soy tan listo como tú, Claire, ya lo sabes.

—Jim, te sobra inteligencia para diferenciar el seno, el coseno y la tangente —Jim parpadeó un par de veces, intentando diferenciar los términos en su cabeza, pero al final dejó caer su frente contra su libro de matemáticas —. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? Creo que estás un poco sobresaturado.

—No puedo, mañana tengo el examen y necesito saber hacer esto.

Jim se había matriculado en un centro de formación a distancia para graduarse, pero nunca había presumido de ser el mejor estudiante. Antes de convertirse en el Cazador de Trolls, su sueño había sido graduarse para entrar en una escuela de hostelería y convertirse en chef. Pero desde su transformación, Jim sentía que aquello pertenecía a otra vida que en nada tuvo que ver con él. Claire insistió varias veces en que se graduara, en que no desistiera en alcanzar su sueño. Jim se había negado e incluso enfadado con ella cada vez que salía el tema, pero Claire no se rindió y se alió con Blinky, Toby, AAAAARGH y su madre para que presionaran por su parte. Finalmente cedió, sólo por no tener que escuchar más sus súplicas.

—Jim, déjalo por ahora, ya te pondrás luego otra vez —cogió de su mano y le empujó para que se levantara—. Demos un paseo para despejarnos, tengo la cabeza como un bombo de leer tantos libros sobre brujería en Troll.

Claire se había volcado en el estudio de la magia. Suponía un auténtico reto, ya que con la excusa de no querer tener la responsabilidad sobre una nueva Morgana, Merlín se había negado en rotundo a entrenarla. Claire podía ser muy persuasiva, pero Merlín le superaba en cabezonería. Su relación con el mago se había enfriado bastante, pero Merlín era lo bastante prudente como para tener una relación cordial con ella para evitar tensiones con Jim. Si Claire estaba molesta por toda la situación no se lo había hecho saber.

—¿Adónde quieres ir, Claire? —preguntó Jim cuando salieron al exterior.

Aunque le encantaba salir al exterior para respirar aire fresco, Jim no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que salían por Nueva Jersey. El temor a ser avistado por alguien le generaba mucha ansiedad. Pero Claire siempre conseguía aliviar sus nervios sujetándole de la mano con fuerza para después recolocarle la capucha de su chaqueta para que tapara bien su rostro, lo cual era complicado debido a sus cuernos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos acercarnos a los muelles de Hoboken? —sugirió ella sonriente.

—¿No habrá mucha gente?

—¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Jim no estaba convencido con el plan, pero sabía que en el caso de verse expuesto Claire daría la vuelta al instante. Su novia tiró de su brazo entusiasmada en dirección a la salida. El nuevo Mercado Troll se encontraba a las afueras de Nueva Jersey, en una red de túneles que encontraron bajo unas colinas que se encontraban lo bastante alejadas de la civilización para no llamar la atención, pero lo bastante cerca de la autopista como para acercarse a la ciudad cuando fuera necesario. Jim había adquirido la costumbre de colarse en camiones para trasladarse con rapidez, normalmente con Claire agarrada a su espalda. Esa noche consiguieron saltar en un camión que transportaba polvo de cemento tapado con una lona. Llegaron a Hoboken al cabo de media hora.

Pasearon por los muelles vacíos riendo como los adolescentes que eran. Aunque el miedo a ser visto por alguien no desapareció, Jim sintió como la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo. Terminaron sentándose al final del muelle con vistas al skyline de Nueva York. Claire acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Jim, mientras éste disfrutaba el viento salado contra su piel de piedra.

—Ayer me llamó mi madre —comentó Claire.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo? —nada bueno seguro, pensó Jim para sí— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Cómo está Enrique?

—Bien, bien, todos están bien —respondió Claire con voz cansada—. Pero no me llamó para eso. Mi madre quiere que vuelva.

Jim se puso en tensión. Volver a Arcadia. Era algo que le había estado pidiendo él por meses, aunque dejó de hacerlo al poco de que los poderes de Claire despertaran. Jim no quería que ella se marchara, pero él sabía que no era su decisión.

—¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Jim.

—Quedarme, por supuesto.

Jim no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio, lo cual provocó que Claire soltara una carcajada. Ella cogió de su mano y miró al agua. Pequeños tirabuzones de agua salada empezaron a formarse bajo sus pies. Jim se fijó que la negrura se había extendido hasta la mitad de sus manos, pero las líneas no se habían extendido y no había ni rastro de ellas en sus ojos. Jim estaba fascinado en lo rápido que Claire había aprendido a manejar sus poderes. Su técnica no era perfecta —palabras de Merlín— y aún estaba lejos de controlarlos, ya que aún había noches en las que ella le despertaba por alguna premonición que había tenido o porque le expulsaba por los aires sin querer cada vez que discutían. Pero Jim era paciente, tanto como ella lo había sido con él y su nueva naturaleza troll.

—Tampoco quiero que me vean así —comentó Claire con cierta tristeza.

—¿Así cómo? Yo no te veo muy distinta a cuando nos marchamos de Arcadia.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Jim —hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano y el agua ascendió aún más, la negrura se extendió hasta su muñeca—. Una cosa era usar el poder de la Vara de las Sombras, pero no creo que a mis padres les entusiasme tener una bruja en la familia.

—Bueno, mi madre lleva bastante bien tener un semi troll como hijo, estoy convencido de que tus padres pueden hacerse a la idea de tener una hija bruja.

Claire no replicó, pero Jim sabía que no le estaba contando todo.

—¿Has mirado al futuro, verdad?

—Puede que haya mirado un poquito —contestó Claire un tanto azorada.

—Claire…

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé que Merlín dijo que el don de la premonición era muy peligroso y tentador a la oscuridad —el agua se empezó a transformar en pequeñas esferas—. Pero para Merlín todo lo que hago es muy peligroso y tentador, es el primero que quiere que me marche.

—No le hagas caso, Claire.

Jim tocó una de las esferas de agua. Rebotó contra su dedo y se elevó todavía más.

—He visto que destruía nuestra casa con Enrique y mi madre dentro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, lo sé, la visión parecía sacada de una película de Carrie —comentó Claire—. En el sueño mi madre no responde bien ante mis poderes, mi padre intenta calmarla hasta que empieza a culparte a ti, a mí, a tu madre y a los trolls de todos los males que sufren nuestra familia. Lo sentí Jim, sentí el poder fluir en mis venas y en ese sueño me daba igual lo que sucediera, solo quería callarla. Todo sucede muy rápido, mi padre consigue sacarme de casa tan pronto empieza a temblar, pero mi madre corre escaleras arriba a buscar a Enrique y… se viene todo abajo.

Las esferas de agua explotaron en el aire, empapándoles a los dos. Pero ambos apenas se inmutaron. Jim había abrazado a Claire, aunque esta apenas respondió.

—Jim, de verdad, estoy bien.

—¿Cómo vas a estar bien, Claire? No me digas que estás bien.

—Jim, sé que no va a pasar porque no voy a volver. Aún no y, de hacerlo, lo haré contigo.

—Pero…

—No voy a ser otra Morgana. No lo permitiré. Estudiaré todo lo que tenga que estudiar, no voy a dejar que esto me supere.

No iba a ser fácil. Merlín, aún siendo cordial, había declarado públicamente su desprecio hacia Claire. Los trolls no la temían, pero sí empezaban a sentir cierto recelo hacia ella al verla practicar magia. Claire se había obligado a aislarse en la biblioteca para practicar con Blinky, quién se había mostrado sumamente abierto e interesado en ayudarla. Jim se reducía a observarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, preocupado, pero convencido de que las cosas irían bien.

Al final y al cabo, Claire Nuñez no era alguien a la que había que subestimar. Si ella se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Y él estaría allí para apoyarla, aunque ello supusiera intentar cortarle la cabeza a Merlín una vez más.

—¿Claire?

La joven levantó la mirada. Tenía el pelo empapado y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes recordarme la diferencia entre el seno, el coseno y la tangente una vez más?

Claire sonrió. Si ella iba hacer el esfuerzo de buscar el equilibrio en su nueva vida, él no podía quedarse atrás. Había aprendido por las malas que jamás debía dudar en pedir ayuda. Había derrotado a Bular, ido y vuelto a las Tierras Oscuras, se había enfrentado a Gunmar y sacrificado mucho para derrotarle y lo había conseguido gracias al apoyo de sus amigos.

La trigonometría no iba acabar con él. Menos teniendo como novia a una genio en las matemáticas.

Todo iría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

Estaba convencido de ello.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo debería estar escribiendo Wicked Game y ahora resulta que estoy enganchada a escribir oneshots de estos dos. Me estoy enfocando mucho en Claire porque veo muy interesante el desarrollo que puede tener este personaje tras los acontecimientos de Trollhunters. Al igual que Jim, ella también tiene que tener sus propios fantasmas y no me neguéis que el concepto "Claire es una bruja de las que usan magia negra" no es maravilloso. Me gusta jugar con el conflicto interno de que ella es pura magia negra, le cuesta lidiar con ella porque, maldita sea, no es fácil controlarla, pero que no le da la gana pasarse al lado oscuro, básicamente porque creo que en el caso de Morgana su maldad vino muy influenciada por su relación con Merlín. No obstante, habrá oneshot de la temática de Monstruo pero centrado en Jim, porque no lo niego, el semi-troll Jim da mucho juego para escribir muchas cosas.
> 
> Por cierto, acepto comisiones, si las veo interesantes y me gustan me encantará escuchar vuestras propuestas. ¡Por no mencionar que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión! Este es un fandom pequeñito y veo que las fans hispanohablantes no presumimos de ser abundantes, pero siempre es bonito encontrarse con gente que hable tu idioma en sitios como este.
> 
> Espero que paséis un día bonito y disfrutéis del capítulo.


End file.
